Samuel Samson
Samuel Samson is a member of the Repentant sect The Sky is a Lie. He is a familiar sight on the streets of Lux Gravare where he preaches his message. He ran as an unvetted candidate in the Cabina's Second Governor Election of 3200. Early Life Samuel Samson claims he was born as the last surviving member of a proud family of House Canary. House Canary's members are not deceived by the Powers that Be that wish to control them, and hold fast to the Old Ways, knowing that there is no sky, nor space, and that the cosmos is one big infinite underground with a Divine Core at the center. Its members also know the truth of the Connections: the tunnels that link one cave system ("planet") to the other, and they seek to constantly create new Connections. Samuel believes his family was trying to dig tunnels to build new Connections, when they were captured, killed, and he was placed as a baby with a foster family. Conversion & Later Life Samuel lived his whole life on Cabina believing the Lie of sky, space, and interstellar travel, until one day he read a pamphlet from the Demnoph caves, and felt the truth of both his heritage and the Lie of the Sky deep in his soul. In recognition of this truth, he soon moved underground into the tunnels and sewer system beneath the streets of Lux Gravare, both to be closer to the Divine Core and to avoid the temptation of the false sky. With some assistance from the Church of Humanity Repentant's Department of Welfare, he set up a homebase bunker. If one follows the address on his flyers they can locate his home under a manhole cover spray-painted with the words "please knock." Samuel spends much of his time underground trying to break through walls and finding lost Connections, but routinely emerges to spread his message on the streets of Lux Gravare. It is from this calling and occupation that he derives his House title "Truecaller." He also maintains a makeshift underground farm, full of Haqani mushrooms, which he built to prove subterranean agriculture was possible on Cabina The most important part of his home, however, is his "Truth Bunker," with its walls spraypainted repeatedly with the single most vital slogan and commandment of his sect: The Sky is a Lie. When he has been out in the open under the false sky too long, and the Lie starts getting to him, he returns home to the Truth Bunker to calm himself down and remind himself of the nature of reality. Cabina Governor Election of 3200 In the chaotic period following the dissolution of The Church of Humanity, Repentant, the governor of Cabina resigned and called for a new election. Various candidates put in their bid for candidacy, and Samuel Samson was one of them. Samuel understood that when individuals have spent their life beneath a false sky, it becomes difficult to see through the lie and the manipulations of the Powers that Be. Therefore he saw it as a matter of great importance to first get people away from the lie, and believed that as governor he would be well-positioned to so. If elected governor, he pledged to start great project to move everyone on Cabina into underground tunnels. Once people could no longer see the sky all the time, they would come to come to understand it for the lie it was. The committee of prominent Cabinan nobles tasked with vetting the candidates did not put Samuel on the ballot. He continued his campaign regardless, and has since attracted a number of converts to the sect. Mentions in the News * SPECIAL REPORT: The Real Governor Candidates of Cabina! (Twitter link) - Believe it or not, Truecaller Canary Samson Samuel is likely the more reasonable of these two candidates Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Members Category:Repentant Characters